Deconstructing Lois
by MystiKaLCynik
Summary: Set 3 weeks after the events of SR, Lois picks up the pieces of her life and examines her relationships with the 3 men in her life. Focuses MOSTLY on Lois' POV. Very AU. My very first attempt at fanfic. Please read & review.
1. Prologue

**Deconstructing Lois**

**By: MystiKalCynik**

**Note: **This work of fiction does contain some very graphic content that is sexual in nature. If you are easily offended by the genre of erotic fiction, I suggest that you not read any of this material. This is also my first attempt at writing in general. I appreciate any honest feedback or suggestions. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13 (some adult language)

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan-fiction. Superman and the DC Comics universe are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I assure you that I own nothing and am not making any profit from this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Although it had been three weeks since Lex Luthor's disastrous real estate plan affected the city of Metropolis, Lois Lane decided that for the first time she would, alas, begin her day as if it were like any other. Still, there had been too many unexplained events and unanswered questions that continued to hover over her shattered ego; in fact, Lois had realized that she was more vulnerable than originally thought.

She was anal about all facts, to that she made sure of; but there had been certain obscure findings that left a bad taste in her mouth, for instance, many of the unexplained phenomena involving her two favorite subjects: Superman, and his very own arch-nemesis, Lex Luthor. Since his failed world domination project, the whereabouts of Luthor remained a mystery. His helicopter was last sighted hovering over New Krypton before Superman had hurled it into space. Luthor's absence provided a temporary relief that allowed the city to rebuild and return to normalcy. But at the same time, not knowing whether or not Luthor was lurking in the shadows conjuring up a malevolent scheme to destroy humanity did nothing to allow her to sleep soundly. She was clearly affected by what had transpired; not a minute went by in the day when she did not think about how close she was to losing her family as well as her own life, often contemplating what would have happened had Superman never returned. She thought it quite interesting that during Superman's five year hiatus, she never once came across a perilous situation that which would require his services and expertise. _Well, he certainly chose the right day to return_, she chuckled just thinking.

A few other thoughts had come to pass as well, for Lois had many theories speculating the reasons for his return. What if he had not actually returned, but was watching from some sort of heaven, saw that she had gotten herself into a predicament, and then descended in a glorious effort to save her from the face of death? Evidently, this theory was thrown out the window the minute she realized how ludicrous she was deifying him. Despite the popular consensus, Superman was, in no way, a god, although he had many godlike qualities that would convince otherwise. Lois Lane knew better; he was much more than a god. He was a father, a lover, a friend. He meant a lot more to her than any god or even God, Himself. Despite all this, Lois knew that she was put on earth for a purpose and was ready to take on whatever came her way. She knew this from the minute she had awoken; she felt much like a different person than the day before.

Still, she could not faze the thoughts that loomed overhead, indicating the lack of a certain _something_. Slowly and meticulously, it feverishly ate at Lois' core activating all her defense mechanisms, resulting in her becoming numb to it all.

Lois Lane smiled to mock her own thoughts, shrugged her shoulders, and rolled her eyes. Oh yes, she had been ready.


	2. Chapter1

**Deconstructing Lois**

**By: MystiKalCynik**

**Note: **This work of fiction does contain some very graphic content that is sexual in nature. If you are easily offended by the genre of erotic fiction, I suggest that you not read any of this material. This is also my first attempt at writing in general. I appreciate any honest feedback or suggestions. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13 (some adult language)

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan-fiction. Superman and the DC Comics universe are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I assure you that I own nothing and am not making any profit from this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The smell and sound from the Daily Planet overpowered the senses of Lois Lane as she waltzed her way through the bullpen for yet another magnificent day that awaited her. To the ambitious and the otherwise regarded highhanded journalist, there was no time for the other three senses. The sound of bustle, shuffling papers, keyboards tapping, people scurrying about, televisions buzzing, telephones ringing, and the Chief barking in the background was nothing short of a blessing. As for the sense of smell: The stale stench of old news print and coffee in the air was sufficient for any hot-headed reporter to get through her day. After journeying through what would seem to be a blur to the average individual, Lois Lane had to endure the painful task of opening her eyes, yet abandoning her other two favorite senses. _Damn! _How she wished she could remain in that state of existence. As her eyes gave way, she reluctantly had no choice but to scan the room. W_hy me?_ she thought, as she caught sight of the things that should have sufficed with the other two senses. Suddenly, hearing _the_ most annoying sound ever known to man in the background, she realized that she may have been wrong about her senses.

_Oh God… please don't let him see me_…

"Oh hey-a Miss Lane!" said Jimmy with a goofy-tooth grin, hands firmly latched onto his digital camera.

_Dammit! Not even five minutes that I'm here!_

Lois responded with the usual greeting in which her eyes involuntarily rolled to the top of her head.

"You're not going to believe what happened to me today!" Jimmy said while he followed Lois around the office like a lost puppy.

"Let me guess…you caught a glimpse of Superman with his pants down and your holding the very the exclusive photos in your camera," she viciously spat, stopping Jimmy in his tracks.

"Huh?" Jimmy was obviously confused with her sarcastic remark.

_He so wishes…_

"Jimmy, have you ever wondered why your camera is so_ big_?" She gave a cold smirk. She was so good at being a bitch.

"Oh… I think the Chief needs to see me. We'll catch up later! Uh…bye!" he stammered. While Jimmy had been confused, he wondered what side of the bed she woke up on, as he could not have found the exit door any faster.

_Ha ha! Worked like a charm,_ Lois thought with a big grin on her face as she swayed her hips from side to side passing everyone beneath her. Oh yes, it was another day of mental jousting amongst the peons in the office who begrudged her ability to snag the best stories. Lois often scoffed at what she often considered to be the onlookers. They were the normal everyday journalists looking for their big break and their shot for _the_ exclusive story. With Superman easily tucked under her belt, she was safely over all that.

After the events that had taken place during the last few weeks involving Lex and her family, one would think Lois Lane would be a bit more humble. But not to Lois. Modesty, in her line of work, was a waste of time, and not to mention, intolerable. She refused to let what had happened get in the way of her getting _the_ story, even if it meant going down on Superman to get to an exclusive.

As she trotted about the office, she noticed something was missing… a certain annoyingly tall, lanky, mild-mannered reporter to be specific. As she had gotten used to for many years, Clark usually was one of the first persons to eagerly greet her in the morning. After he disappeared for those five years, she certainly missed having him around to chase her skirt, fetch her cheeseburgers and coffee, and run any little errand for her like an obedient lapdog. In her own twisted little way, she was glad to have him back, and with everything that had been happening lately, she could use the company. _Clark…_

_Oh screw it!_ "I don't need to be bothered by his fumbling idiot self today, and anyway I really need to get this story printed before Perry eats my ass," she said under her breath. As she sipped her morning coffee, her eyes involuntarily caught something of interest. _What the hell?_

Across from her desk, she witnessed something she had never thought she would ever see. During her tenure at working at The Planet and being a respected reporter for x amount of years, she had never seen Clark Kent actually _working_.Well, she had seen him a couple of times tapping something on his keyboard, _pretending_ to work, but never anything that would detract his attention from her. On several occasions, she had asked him how he has been able to do his work, always with the same response of him stating how fast a typist he is. Office staff never bought this explanation, with jokes and whispers buzzing and bets made as to how Clark was able to get his work done. Staggering rumors permeated throughout the office, such as Clark having someone from the inside write up his stories for him, to the Chief allowing him to keep his job as an exchange for some other "special favors". Often, some of the speculations even pointed her way. At times, she would laugh along with the onlookers; but often, she would find herself in humiliating position of defending Clark. The very thought of that made Lois' eyes rotate several times over.

But whatever it was that was occupying her mild-mannered colleague from acknowledging her presence was driving Lois mad. _Odd…he didn't even notice me…_

Dallying desperately for attention for what seemed to be an eternity in hell, she could not stand it any longer and decided to confront him. She was, however, _the_ Lois Lane. Being the often regarded and self-proclaimed harlot of the press, she was also known for her sass. She did what any other respected colleague in her line of business would do, and resorted to the sophisticated method of parading about his desk awaiting his much needed attention. Fearing her actions would persist unnoticed, she swept up a sheet of paper from the top of the Clark's desk pretending to be engulfed in its details.

"Hey Clark!"

As if a two-ton anvil weighed down his head, Clark could not have brought it up any more slowly to return Lois' greeting, a reaction she did not appreciate to say the least.

"Oh, hey Lois. I'm sorry I didn't see you. The Chief has been making me work overtime since I had missed some days the last few weeks."

"Well, that's pretty crappy of him… and kind of inconsiderate, don't you think?" said Lois, with a concerned look upon her face.

"Oh, not at all, Lois! Even though we are still in the midst of recovering from that unfortunate disaster that plagued our city does not mean we should fall short on the work we have ahead of us. Besides a little extra work now and then will help me get on my feet," he said with a very enthusiastic grin.

_You've got to be kidding me…and to think that I almost said 'yes' to him that one time he asked me out._

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go for a cup of coffee with me. I am feeling a little tired, and I need a major pick me up!" she said, punching the side of his arm. _Ouch! _

"Oh… I don't know Lois. I have to finish these two stories before lunchtime and then I have an interview with the Commissioner at one-thirty. I would love to go…maybe we could do this another time?"

_Excuse me?_

"Oh… right. Let me not get in your way then!" Lois viciously threw down the piece of paper she had been holding, turned and walked away from his desk, while finding a way to roll her eyes up at him in the process.

"Lois… I … uh…"

It was too late for Clark. Lois had already made her decision and turned him off; there was no going back, at least at this time. He figured that it usually takes a while for her to get over her little tiffs and tantrums. Unfortunately, he had been on this ride many times before.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to him, a smile managed to crack through his lips as his eyes were deviously squinting. He painfully stood there watching the one true love of his life form a wall between them; although, he had noted that it was a wall that had been built and torn down many times by _him_. Luckily, he was fortunate enough to have the gift of seeing through walls. Where would he be and what would he do if he did not have this ability to see who she truly is? Although he found himself in the position of being rejected yet again by Lois, Clark just stood there smiling with a certain glow in his eyes, almost as if he had discovered a pot of gold. Was Clark finally reaching her this time?


	3. Chapter 2

**Deconstructing Lois**

**By: MystiKalCynik**

**Note: **This work of fiction does contain some very graphic content that is sexual in nature. If you are easily offended by the genre of erotic fiction, I suggest that you not read any of this material. This is also my first attempt at writing in general. I appreciate any honest feedback or suggestions. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13 (some adult language)

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan-fiction. Superman and the DC Comics universe are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I assure you that I own nothing and am not making any profit from this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Kent! Lane! In my office! NOW!" Perry's fearsomely loud roar echoed throughout the office, seeping through the streets of Metropolis, stopping everyone at The Planet in their tracks. With Clark's ultra-sensitive hearing, it did nothing but startle him out of his own dream-like state, almost to the point of knocking him off his feet. Lois fared no better; she had let out a small shriek that only someone with Superman's hearing could have picked up.

The two reporters wasted no time and dashed to the Chief's office to find out what the uproar was all about.

"Ummm… you wanted to see us, Chief?" Clark had asked nervously.

"Yeah. Close the door… and the both of you take a seat."

Although both were prepared for the usual round of tongue-lashing they were so conditioned to, the Chief appeared to be calm. Observing the couple coming in, Perry wore a really big smirk on his face, an eerie, sinister grin to be exact. Clark and Lois looked at each other confused, shrugged, and then followed the command given to them, each making sure they found a seat.

"You know you two have been the best and my most favorite reporters for a long time," Perry started. "I know that both of you have had a lot on your plate the last few weeks and have gone through a lot. I really do appreciate your hard work. It hasn't been easy for anyone."

Lois and Clark nodded simultaneously, trying to follow where Perry was going with all this.

"But I'm going to be honest with you two. I have also been highly disappointed as well," the Chief continued, while Lois attempted to interrupt him. Perry widened his eyes and held his finger up at Lois. "Let me continue," he warned her.

"With everything that has been going on lately, there are enough good stories out there that could fill the population of the world. A third of those, of course, would be on Superman. Have you two looked around the office lately?"

"Yeah, we have. So what is the _point_?" said Lois.

"The _point_, Ms. Lane, is that everyone here has gotten the attitude of needing to move on. As you can see by the contractors we have hired throughout the office and everyone else scurrying about, we are trying to move forward and rebuild. And all I have gotten from you two—let me see, from Lois… ahh… 'how carjacking in the streets of Metropolis has gone rampant.' …and from you, Kent…. hmm…even _more_ interesting... 'how the number of orphaned children is on the rise, somehow due to poor parental values.' Now, don't get me wrong… they are both wonderful topics…for the back pages, that is…and for our rookie reporters, no doubt."

"Pfft! Perry, what do you EXPECT us to write about? These are the REAL issues that are out there! Besides, don't you think everyone is starting to get tired of reading about Superman? Now, you wanna talk about yesterday's news…" she said, while folding her arms.

Clark looked over Lois, seemingly bothered by her attitude; Lois curtseyed him with wide eyes and a sardonic smirk, both humbling and muting Clark's attempt at giving dagger eyes.

"Let me put it this way…" the Chief began to bark. "The stories that I have been getting from you two lately might as well have been turned in by some geeky, pimple-faced, amateur kid from around the block! Now I expect this kind of lackluster, excuse for a half-assed story, not worth the ink printed kind of work from some of our own rookies! What I do NOT expect is to have _my_ two best reporters continuing to propagate this rubbish! Who do you think you work for? Would you two rather work for some tabloid printing company? I have several contacts from there if any of you are interested!" the Chief threatened.

"But Chief... I uh," Lois stammered, looking over at Clark expecting him to put in his part of defense. Clark began to open his mouth before he was abruptly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you two," Perry hissed. "What are you two…conjoined twins? Are your heads stuck together?"

"Oh…good grief, Chief!" Lois stood from her chair, rolling her eyes at him, hand firmly planted at the side of her waist.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought the two of you as being an item," said the Chief. He smirked at his own game.

Lois, for one, could not endure another minute of her boss' condescending and false accusations. She huffed and puffed throughout most of his long-winded diatribe further encouraging his disparaging words. To her annoyance, she spied Clark in the corner of her eye fidgeting at his seat without a word of protest coming from him. Her eyes could not roll back any farther. _Why me?_ She was stuck between two of the most difficult men in the world sitting on the opposite ends of the spectrum. As her hateful thoughts heightened to a level never fathomed, she had the mind to pick up her chair and throw it at both of them. For some reason, Lois thought that by giving them "the look", she would successfully project her intentions to them telepathically. Perry, on the other hand, seemed to be undaunted by her thoughts, thus continuing his verbal ambush.

"In fact, I EXPECT nothing but the best from my senior reporters. That is why I'm having you guys work on an assignment together. Maybe you two can find a way to pull each others heads out from the clouds and out of your asses!"

"But Perry, this isn't fair! Clark and I haven't partnered for years. When was the last time I've even had a partner?" Lois was fuming at the very thought of teaming up again with Clark.

_This is_ _bullshit!_

"The last time was with you and Kent, and as I recall, you two made a powerful duo. This allowed you the pathway into becoming the star reporter that you are today. Perhaps a revisit into the past will provide a fresh start and will do some good to clear your heads!"

"But Chief... ugh..." Lois whined.

"Not another word, Lane!" Perry said while opening up a manila folder, taking out two sheets of paper. "Here is your assignment along with the deadline. I expect this to get done expeditiously and with a positive attitude, perhaps like the day I hired you two. Now, wipe those sorry looks off your faces and get to work!" Lois and Clark quickly jumped from their seats to run out the door.

"And another thing," he added. "How are you guys doing with the assignments I had given you before? I expect those reports in my hands before lunchtime. Don't think I have forgotten about them," he said with an evil grin.


End file.
